


Shin's Precious Moment

by ryfkah



Category: Gokusen (Manga), Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: shippers on deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after 2009 special of the manga.  Shin's former classmates do not look kindly on those who get in the way of his romantic aspirations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin's Precious Moment

" _What_ ," says Ucchi.

"They were about to lock lips," Noda repeats, "and Yankumi seemed all into it, but then she caught the kids looking through the door and had to go chase them down." He shrugs. "That's the full story from my little brother."

"Aggh!" Ucchi clutches his head. "Does your little brother not _get_ how long Shin's been waiting for this? We have been working our asses off for Shin for, like, _years_ , and their precious moment gets ruined by a bunch of snot-nosed brats?"

"Ahh, Shin'll have another chance," says Minami. "Remember Yankumi in that crazy girl's house? Totally mating season!"

Noda adjusts his cap. "Yeah, well, I knocked some sense into my little brother, anyway. If Shin never loses his virginity, it ain't gonna be a Noda's fault."

"- hey!" Ucchi brightens. "Okay, Noda - you know where your brat brother's gang hangs out, right?"

Noda grins. He can follow where this is going. "Sure."

"So why don't we stop by," says Ucchi, standing up and lifting a fist, "and give them a little lesson in how the former third year, class four, feels about little brats who poke their noses in where they don't belong and get in the way of the most epically hilarious relationship _of all time?_ "

A general cheer greets this rallying speech. (Hey, it beats hanging out at Noda's place all afternoon.)


End file.
